CAWF SATURDAY NIGHT EXTREME
by mr cartoon
Summary: Some of the biggest name in Cartoon & Anime come together for Saturday Night action with long time WWE Legends Vince McMahon & Jim Ross calling the action as well & when it comes to Cartoon Wrestling on Saturday Night who knows what's in store


CAWF SATURDAY NIGHT EXTREME EPISODE 1

[Quick Note - This program takes place before Four Crests Of Destiny & also everything in this series does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME]

Announcer - The CAWF What the world is watching

[General Manager Iroh is seen in his office staring at the camera]

Iroh - Good Evening I am the General Manager of Extreme & my name is Iroh & tonight in honor of Four Crests Of Destiny tonight's main event will be a Fatal 4 Way Survivor Series Captain Match CAWF Captain Undertaker vs WWT Captain Danny Phantom vs FGWE Captain Jin Kazama vs AWF Captain Edward Elric so with that I bid you a farwell & enjoy tonight's program

[I Want It All By Jim Johnson Plays]

CAWF EXTREME!

[The Scene Changes to the arena with pyros going off all over the Fist Arena with The Crowd Cheering really loud]

Vince McMahon - Welcome Everyone to the land where Ultimate Cartoon & Anime Superstars wrestle this is Saturday Night Extreme I'm Vince McMahon along with Jim Ross & tonight we are now 24 hours away from the ultimate showdown Four Crests Of Destiny & to celebrate we have a huge main event set up tonight

Jim Ross - Out of all the main events seen on this program this is gonna be a big one Undertaker vs Danny Phantom vs Jin Kazama vs Edward Elric all this & more to come tonight on Extreme

[Road To Viridian City By John Loeffler Plays]

[Ash Ketchum Enters The Arena all set to pump up the crowd]

Vince McMahon - And were kicking things off with our Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - The Following Contest is scheduled for One Fall Making his way to the ring from Pallet Town weighing at 181 pounds he is the Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum [Crowd Cheers]

Jim Ross - And Vince what we just learned on AWF A week or 2 ago Vince Ash will be representing CAWF in the first ever World Colusion Match where in that match lots of Weapons will be legal

Vince McMahon - From what I heard there's gonna be weapons from the entire world like a Viking Helmet, Barbed Wire, Swords don't worry there not real, Canes, & so much more to make this match an exciting one

Jim Ross - And also the owner of AWF has given Ash & his friends some time off from AWF until after the PPV but tonight he plans to wrestle tonight & prepare for his match this Sunday at Four Crests Of Destiny

[Ash walks around the ring with a mic in his hand]

Ash Ketchum - Hey there guys how's it going

[Crowd Cheers some more]

Ash Ketchum - Now for some of you guys that are AWF fans & possibly also CAWF Fans you probably heard that Takari has given me some time off until this Sunday for the 1st ever World Coulsion Match... But I figured if I'm gonna be ready for the match I'd had to wrestle one more match just to find out if I am ready & that's why I'm here tonight on CAWF Extreme

Crowd - Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash

Ash Ketchum - Thanks you guys so now I better go ahead & save my breath & get this match started & show the other 3 companies that are watching what I'm capable of

[Ash tosses the mic out of the ring]

Vince McMahon - From what Ash said I think he needs this win to see if he's ready for the world colusion match & in my opinion he's got guts

[Whatever By Our Lady Peace Plays]

Tony Chimel - And his opponent from Domino City weighing in at 175 pounds The Million Dollar Champion Mokuba Kaiba [Crowd Cheers/Boos]

[Mokuba wastes no time & rushes to the ring then starts to fight Ash]

Vince McMahon - Looks like Mokuba dosen't want to waste any time

Jim Ross - No Kidding the match is underway

[Bell Rings]

[Mokuba & Ash exchange punches left to right, back & forth the Mokuba starts to pick up the advantage & Bodyslams Ash to the ground Mokuba pulls him to his feet then goes for a knockout punch but Ash blocks it & kicks Mokuba in the face & hits him with a BodySlam then he climbs to the turnbuckle jumps off & flies a fist on to Mokuba then goes for a cover 1,2 & Mokuba kicks out at 2]

Jim Ross - Mokuba almost lost their but he kicked out at 2

[7 minutes in the match Ash & Mokuba are seen outside the ring duking it out while the ref counts 5,6,7,8 & they both slide back in the ring at 8 & continue but without the ref looking Ash lowblows Mokuba in the kiwi's]

Vince McMahon - OW A Lowblow to Mokuba what a shot

Jim Ross - Betcha he's gonna feel sore in the morning

[Then Ash goes to the turnbuckle bends down & stalks Mokuba to turn around & when Mokuba does turn around Ash hits the spear on him & goes for the cover 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Vince McMahon - And Ash picks up the victory

Tony Chimel - Here is your winner the Cruiserwieght Champion Ash Ketchum

Jim Ross - Impressive Victory by Ash here tonight & like he said if he won he knew that he would be ready for his match this sunday

Vince McMahon - I agree Ash has the good chance of winning but on the other it's a 1 out of 4 for Ash to beat the odds & win will he do it & pull it off like he did tonight

[Backstage]

[A Car is seen driving in the parking lot with a D Symbol on the hood showing WWT Superstar Danny Phantom arriving on the scene]

Vince McMahon - There he is folks the WWT Superstar & probably the mosted hated WWT Superstar to date Danny Phantom who can blame him

Jim Ross - Current Leader of A stable known as the Toon World Order & they've been dominate as of late

[Danny enters the Stadium & wonders around]

Danny Phantom - So this is where CAWF at tonight huh what a dump am I glad I stick with WWT they pick better locations than this place

[The Crowd Boos from the background as Danny stops at a nearby door with a sign on it saying Unholy Ministry on it]

Danny Phantom - Unholy Ministry hmm I wonder if that's also Undertaker's Room only one way to find out

[Danny turns himself invisible & flies through the door & into the room]

Vince McMahon - What do you suppose Danny's up to now

Jim Ross - I don't know but until then were gonna have to wait & find out for ourselves but as we all know Danny's here on CAWF to take part in our Main Event of the evening

[The Main Event Title Card Is shown]

Vince McMahon - That's Right it's The Undertaker against Danny Phantom against Jin Kazama against Edward Elric it's The Battle Of The Captain's Later Tonight On Extreme

[Commercial Break]

[A View of The Kaiba Dome is shown]

Jim Ross - We're back here on Extreme & there you see Ladies & Gentleman The Kaiba Dome is where were at tonight & this is the 2nd time this week CAWF takes place here in New Domino City & what a better timing for that than with Four Crests Of Destiny taking place Tomorrow Night Live On Pay Per View

Vince McMahon - And speaking of Four Crests Of Destiny were gonna go ahead & take this time to show you some the Superstars that will represent CAWF

[Ben Tennyson & Yusei Fudo are shown]

Vince McMahon - In the 1st match of the PPV which is only online Ben Tennyson, & Yusei Fudo will be competing in a Toumoil Match to determine the #1 contender for The AWF Title

Jim Ross - And with the power of Ben's Ultimatrix & Yusei's Foul Language & Singatures it would be shocking to see One of them Leave The PPV The new AWF Champion

[The CAWF Women's Champion Luna is shown]

Vince McMahon - Following that will be the Fatal 4 Way Women's Champion Match with Luna Representing CAWF

Jim Ross - She might be Shy & A little Kind but along with her Twin Brother Leo it just goes to show that anybody can accomplish big things in CAWF

[The Erupting Eds Minus Eddy, & The New Cartoon Order Minus Peter Griffin are shown]

Vince McMahon - Then from there It Will be A Tag Team Toumoil Match where The Erupting Eds Ed & Edd Along With Fangface & Ruff Ruffman Of The nCo will be competing to win

Jim Ross - Ed & Edd showed us a demonstration of what they can do but will that be enough to go all the way or will The Tag Team Champions take the spotlight & save the day

[WalkAbout By Jim Johnson Plays]

Vince McMahon - Speaking of the Eds here comes one of them now about to take action

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from Peach Creek Weighing at 219 Pounds Ed [Crowd Cheers]

[Ed Starts stomping down the aisle & waving his arms back & forth without Double D with him]

Vince McMahon - There you see Ed all set for action here tonight also in a good mode after an amazing victory he & Edd pulled off

Jim Ross - It was a shocker but either way The Erupting Eds overcame the odds & defeated The Saiyan Brood & now Ed's gonna try to make another big moment for him

[Somebodies Gonna Get It By Three 6 Mafia Plays]

Tony Chimel - And his opponent wieghing at 427 Pounds he is The Intercontinental Champion The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly [Crowd Boos]

[Broly walks down the Aisle with a mean look on his face with the Intercontinental Title on his shoulder]

Vince McMahon - Broly as you can tell not in a good mood after a humiliating loss to The Eds last night & he demanded this match so he could take out one of them without their friend at ringside & get The Saiyan Brood back on track

Jim Ross - In my point of view I'd be surprised if Ed can do it again

[Bell Rings]

[The Match Starts with Broly wasting no time charging at Ed & hits a huge knockout punch to Ed he picks him up grabs him by the neck & chokeslams him then he takes two steps back & starts making fists & collides them together]

Jim Ross - Uh Oh you know what's coming

Vince McMahon - I think so it's Broly's Omega Death Punch

[Broly lets out a huge scream & charges at Ed but Ed pulls the rope down & Broly flies out of the ring & is about to hit the announcers table]

Vince McMahon - INCOMING

CRASH

Jim Ross - WHAT AN IMPACT ON THE ANNOUNCERS TABLE

[Broly goes unconcius as the ref starts to count but Ed slides out of the ring & goes to check on Broly like an idiot while the ref continue to counts but as Ed looks to check Broly makes an evil stare at Ed then he starts to Ed a major beat down & pushes him back in the ring he then goes for a cover 1,2, & Ed kicks out at 2 & a half much to everyone's shock]

Vince McMahon - WHAT

Jim Ross - ED KICKED OUT

[Ed then gets up & starts looking serious as well then he starts to beat on Broly like angry then he shows his true strength & starts to lift up Broly]

Jim Ross - Woah look at this Ed's lifting up a 400 plus pound giant what strength

[But just as Ed's sets up for the final blow his arms starts to fade & falls down with Broly crushing him in a cover 1,2,3]

Vince McMahon - Oh come on

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - Here is your winner The Intercontinental Champion Broly

[Broly starts to wake up & sees Ed on his back then he sees the ref raising his hand & from there he found out that he won much to his shock]

Jim Ross - I think Broly just realized he's won the match

Vince McMahon - Yeah but Ed was on a roll if his arms didn't give out he could've had it but he gave it a heck of a shot

[Broly looks at Ed angrily then Broly picks Ed up & sets him up for his finisher]

Vince McMahon - Oh god Broly don't do this you've won the match enough already

[Broly slams The Legendary Slam onto Ed]

Jim Ross - Oh what an impact

[Broly lets out a huge scream as the crowd boos at him]

Vince McMahon - I guess tonight was Broly's night as he manages to bring honor back to The Saiyan Brood

Jim Ross - But the question is what will The Erupting Ed's do now

[Backstage]

[Danny is seen in The Undertaker's Locker Room where inside The Undertaker is just staring at the dark candles & then Matt Striker walks in]

Matt Striker - Undertaker pardon me a second I need a quick word with you

[Undertaker turns to Matt Striker]

Undertaker - What is it you want mortal

Matt Striker - Well this past Tuesday Night you made an apperance on AWF & attacked the Elric Brothers, Then your Brother Kane appeared as well as the Griffins everyone was surprised what does all of this mean

Undertaker - Let's just say it was a warning of what their fate will come this sunday but tonight I'm going to give my opponents something they have never seen cause I will unleash my army of the undead & after tonight they will all learn what their fate is come Sunday & when it's all set & done they will all Rest... In... Peace

[Undertaker turns away from Matt as he exits the room while Danny flies out of the room, turns visible, then starts to feel pale]

Danny Phantom - Oh God I'm Dead

[Elsewhere backstage Mr Cartoon is seen reading the 2nd clue]

Mr Cartoon - You know every time I keep reading the clue it feels like a certain job that I know but I just can't figure out what it is

[Just then a young adult walks up to him with an AWF bag on his shoulder]

Mr Cartoon - Can I help you

? - Yeah you see I'm suppose to be at CAWF Extreme for a Fatal 4 Way Captain's Match tonight is this it

[Mr Cartoon thinks for a second]

Mr Cartoon - What do you think I am an idiot of course this is CAWF Extreme & who are you

? - Well

Mr Cartoon - Wait, Wait don't tell me your Edward Elric right

Edward Elric - (Shocked) Uh, Yeah I am how did you know

Mr Cartoon - Lucky Guess I suppose

Edward Elric - (Sarcastically) Right I'll catch you later

[Edward walks off to prepare for his match]

Mr Cartoon - Okay see you later... now then back to the clue hmm

[CAWF Ring]

Vince McMahon - Well it looks like Edward's here as well all that's left now is Jin Kazama

Jim Ross - And for what I can tell I wonder how he's gonna feel for tonight's match

Vince McMahon - I wish I knew but for now let's now go ahead & continue showing you the CAWF Superstars representing CAWF This Sunday

[The World Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan is shown]

Vince McMahon - In this section The World Heavywight Champion Flip " The Snake " Chan is gonna go to the extreme this Sunday when he face two other champions in a Extreme Rules Match

Jim Ross - All I can say is that when Flip's around his opponent might have to watch out for The Snake or they'll end up meeting The King Cobra

[The CAWF CruiserWeight Champion Ash Ketchum is shown]

Vince McMahon - Then after him is Ash ketchum who earlier tonight said he'll be competing in the 1st ever World Colusion Match

Jim Ross - We've seen what Ash did to Mokuba earlier on could this be what lie's ahead this Sunday for his opponents

[Bolt Tanner, Eddy & Kevin Levin are shown]

Vince McMahon - Following that these 3 men are in action this sunday as well with Kevin of Team Nobita against Eddy & Bolt Tanner of Team Giant in The Prison Of The Afterlife Match

Jim Ross - We found out these 3 would be in the match on AWF & this sunday were gonna see what these guys are made of

[Perfection By Cage9 Plays]

Vince McMahon - Well Speaking Of Eddy look who's joining the party

[Eddy walks out to the arena with the sea of boos coming from the crowd]

Tony Chimel - Ladies & Gentleman Please Welcome Eddy [Crowd Boos]

[Eddy steps into the ring & grabs a mic]

Jim Ross - I think Eddy's about to say something

Crowd - Eddy's Broke clap clap Eddy's Broke clap clap Eddy's Broke

Eddy - Listen up Idiots cause I'm only gonna say this once this Sunday Me & Bolt are coming to Four Crests Of Destiny as part Giant's Team & Together were gonna do the one thing we planned to do destroy Team Nobita & make The Giant Nobita Free

[Crowd Boos]

Eddy - Oh sure Boo all you want why do I care I mean the main thing I'm concerned about is about Nobita's 5th member which is of course remains a secret & the one person I hope that isn't the secret member a certain Jean Kazuhiza

[Crowd Cheers]

Eddy - If he is the Secret Member then I'm dead you guys know it we hate each other I tried screwing him so he tried screwing me... but enough about that all I know is that there's one person on Nobita's team that I dispise more & that's Kevin Levin

[Crowd Cheers]

Vince McMahon - Kevin Levin what kind of issue does Eddy have with him

Eddy - Why Kevin Levin you ask well let's see He has Absorbing Powers, He's far more greedy than me, He's a good guy & friends with The Tennysons, & he even took down the undefeated monster known as Bolt Tanner one of my good allies & with all of that info I think you know so Kevin let me assure you this by the time Sunday comes I'm gonna make sure that you are gonna pay for all the things that you've done in your life that's effected me & make no mistake when this over I can assure you that you will never look at yourself the sameway again

[Psycho Dance By Jim Johnson Plays]

[Eddy in shock turns at the Stage Entrance showing Kevin Levin entering the arena with a smirk on his face while the crowd goes crazy]

Vince McMahon - Oh boy I think Eddy's gonna get it now look who's here

[Kevin looks around the arena]

Kevin Levin - Well I can tell by your reaction you didn't expect to see me here tonight since I am a CCW Superstar

[Crowd Cheers]

Kevin Levin - But I'll cut to the chase the only reason I'm here right now is to stop all of your nonsense

[Crowd Cheers]

Eddy - WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU SHRIVELED UP LUMP

[Crowd Boos]

Kevin Levin - Harsh, So besides that ever since I beat that so-called undefeated monster this past Tuseday I felt pretty good knowing that he can be beaten [He steps in the ring] So what I figured I do something to make this Sunday's match a little easier for Team Nobita... & that's to take out one member of the team & get the advantage

Crowd - WHAT

Eddy - Well who is it then

Crowd - WHAT

Kevin Levin - It's a perfect choice in my book that perosn is...

Eddy - Hold it, don't tell me it's Bolt Tanner right

Crowd - WHAT

Kevin Levin - (Looks Around The Arena) Nope

Eddy - What, then if it's not Tanner then who is it then

Crowd - WHAT

Kevin Levin - It's you

[Kevin drops the Mic & Grabs Eddy & places his Head between the knees]

Jim Ross - Oh, Kevin... setting Eddy up for the PowerBomb

Vince McMahon - This is gonna be big

[Kevin raises Eddy in the air & PowerBombs him to the ring]

Vince McMahon - I WAS RIGHT THAT WAS BIG

[Kevin raises his hands high in the air celebrating as his theme music starts to play]

Jim Ross - After that huge Powerbomb to Eddy I think Kevin might have given Team Nobita a fair advantage

Vince McMahon - And if so will that be enough for Team Nobita to achieve the victory at Four Crests Of Destiny

[Leo & Luna vs Gohan Match Card is shown]

Vince McMahon - Well coming up next Ladies & Gentleman A Handicap Match with Twins Leo & Luna squaring off against Gohan next on Extreme

Jim Ross - A Girl Wrestling A Boy this could get interesting

[Commercial Break]

Announcer - And now the CAWF Rewind presented by ACME Inc.

[Flashback to Last Week's edition of Extreme]

[Luna grabs Clover then sets her up & hits a Luna DT on her then goes for a cover 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - Here is your winner & still CAWF Women's Champion Luna

[But just before Luna got to celebrate Gohan came into the ring & knocks her down]

Vince McMahon - Oh

Jim Ross - Now what was that about

[Gohan looks down at Luna & grabs her by the neck then turns her body around & sets Luna up for The SaiyanSwitch]

Jim Ross - Oh god Gohan don't do this she's only 12 years old she dosen't deserve this

[As Gohan gets set to hit The SaiyanSwitch Leo comes in breaks it up the finisher & RKO's Gohan]

Vince McMahon - RKO TO GOHAN

Jim Ross - Leo came to her twin sister's rescue & what better timing

[Flash]

Announcer - This concludes the CAWF Rewind

[Backstage]

[Mr Cartoon is seen entering the GM's office]

Mr Cartoon - Hey there Iroh what's shaking

Iroh - Ah, Mr Cartoon what a surprise

Mr Cartoon - Can I speak to you for a minute

Iroh - Of course please sit

[Mr Cartoon sits on a chair]

Mr Cartoon - So Iroh tell me how are things going tonight for Extreme

Iroh - So far so good I think everyone's enjoying the show tonight especially with tonight's Main Event so all in all were doing great tonight

Mr Cartoon - Excellent keep it up Iroh & you might be in for a promotion one day

Iroh - Really, Well thank you sir

Mr Cartoon - My Pleasure oh by the way could you help me with something

Iroh - Sure

[Mr Cartoon grabs the clue from his pocket]

Mr Cartoon - Could you figure out this clue I'm stumped

Iroh - I see hear allow me

[Iroh reads the clue then he giggles a little]

Mr Cartoon - What what's so funny

Iroh - It's this clue are you really clueless on this

Mr Cartoon - What are you talking about of course I was I couldn't figure out the answer what does that have to do with it

[Iroh pulls out a letter & gives it to the boss]

Iroh - I figured it would be for somebody

Mr Cartoon - (Gasp) The next clue GIMME THAT [He Grabs The Note] where did you get this

Iroh - I found it

Mr Cartoon - What, huh oohh the of course that 2nd clue now I know the answer it's the General Manager ha ha who would have thunk that ha sorry

Iroh - None taken

[Mr Cartoon opens the letter]

Mr Cartoon - " Dear Mr Cartoon, My you are doing a good job in this game you found the 3rd & final clue so now I can tell you this that the last clue will be the toughest of them all & here's the clue With this job comes big responsibility cause when there's a mess you go to a room & get cleaning supplies what room am I ? Good Luck finding the last clue Sincerely Mystery Person"

[Both Mr Cartoon & Iroh stare at the note]

Mr Cartoon - Any Idea

Iroh - Hmm, Nope not this time

Mr Cartoon - Well I'll think about this tomorrow but for now I'll just watch the show see ya later Iroh

Iroh - Farewell

[CAWF Ring]

[Just Close Your Eyes By Waterproof Blonde Plays]

Tony Chimel - The Following Handicaped Match is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from Japan weighing at 181 Pounds Gohan [Crowd Boos]

[Gohan enters the arena pointing to members of the audience as the crowd continue to boo at him]

Vince McMahon - After what happened last week Gohan was asked to face both Leo & Luna in a handicaped match to get revenge on both of them

Jim Ross - Ever since that vicious assault on Souichi 4 months ago he's started to take out the top stars on Extreme & so far he wants to take Luna out of the spot to represent CAWF that is if he can get through her twin brother first

[Obsession By Jim Johnson Plays]

Tony Chimel - And his opponents first from New Domino City weighing at 127 Pounds she is the CAWF Women's Champion Luna [Crowd Cheers]

[Luna enters the arena jumping up & down with excitement while wearing the women's title around her waist]

Jim Ross - Before Gohan made the scene last week Luna sucessfully defend her Women's Championship against Clover self proclaimed Sexy Extreme Diva but who could tell

Vince McMahon - Yeah but celebrating was cut short after Gohan did the unexcuseable & tried to SaiyanSwitch Luna which was so uncalled for but thankfully her twin brother made the save & hit The RKO to Gohan

[Burn In My Light By Mercy Drive Plays]

Tony Chimel - And her tag team partner from New Domino City weighing at 155 punds The Cartoon Killer Leo [Crowd Cheers]

[Leo enters the arena then Poses like Randy Orton as pyros falls from the ceiling behind him]

Vince McMahon - Leo a rising superstar in the CAWF known simply as the Cartoon Killer & also Cold Hearted, Cocky, & Sneaky

Jim Ross - But tonight he's only focused on one thing tonight & that's to protect her twin sister from Gohan & win the match at the same time

[Bell Rings]

[The Match Starts with Both Leo & Gohan staring down each other very angrily then Leo pushes Gohan then they start to throw punch & kicks to each other while Luna watched in caution while Gohan places Leo in the Headlock but Leo breaks out of it & gives Gohan a Football Kick & knocks him down then goes for a cover 1,2 & Gohan breaks out at 2 so from there Gohan starts to fight back & sends Leo towards the Turnbuckle then Gohan takes a few steps back sticks his arm forward runs over & Powerpunches Leo which knocks him outcold]

Jim Ross - A Vicious Powerpunch to Leo

[Before Gohan could finish Leo off Luna tags herself in & face Gohan]

Vince McMahon - Look at this Luna's tagged herself in

Jim Ross - I don't think she could watch anymore

[Gohan looks at Luna then starts to laugh a little that is until Luna slaps him then Gohan starts to get angry & grabs Luna by the hair then starts to punish her by giving her Punches in the stomach, Huge Kicks in the skull, & Vicious Locks then he stops for a moment then sets up Luna for the Saiyanswitch]

Vince McMahon - Oh God not again Gohan please don't do this you've done enough damage already

Jim Ross - I don't think anythings gonna stop Gohan from doing this

[Gohan starts to Laugh as the crowd boos in the background but he ignores it & set up to finish his buisness that is until]

[Titantron]

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

BOOM

[Break The Walls Down By Adam Morenoff Plays]

Vince McMahon - WAIT A MINUTE

[Gohan looks up at the entrance area & much to his shock sees a figure doing the Y2J Pose]

Jim Ross - No Way that can only be one person

[The Figure turns around showing it was Souichi Sugano & Gohan is found in dead shock as the crowd goes crazy]

Jim Ross - Oh thank god it's Y2S he's here

Vince McMahon - A Current CAWF nXt Pro is back on Extreme & this crowd going nuts right now

[As Gohan looks on he's unaware that Luna broke out of the Saiyanswitch then grabs Gohan]

Jim Ross - WAIT Look At This

[Luna then gives Gohan a Luna DT & goes for a cover 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Vince McMahon - It's Over Luna did it thanks to the distraction by Souichi

[Luna sees Leo getting up so she goes to his aid]

Tony Chimel - Here are your winners Leo & The CAWF Women's Champion Luna

Jim Ross - Leo & Luna overcame the odds & took out Gohan & if it wasn't for Souichi Luna would've been doomed

[Souichi runs into the ring & stares at Gohan]

Vince McMahon - Now What

[Souichi grabs Gohan & places him in The Walls Of Sugano]

Jim Ross - It's The Walls Of Sugano he's trying to get payback at Gohan for what he did to him 4 months ago

[Gohan screams in pain as he starts to tap out but Souichi keeps building up the pressure for 15 more seconds then he let's him go but then he picks up Gohan pushes him to Leo who's in the ring & Leo gives Gohan an RKO]

Vince McMahon - First The Walls Of Sugano now the RKO From Leo man this isn't Gohan's night

Jim Ross - It Certainly Isn't Vince

[Leo climbs up the turnbuckle then does Randy Orton's Pose to the crowd while his music starts to play]

Vince McMahon - So for the 2nd week in a row Gohan gets RKO'd by The Cartoon Killer proving that wants you make Leo angry you don't want to face him head on

Jim Ross - Yep, & because of that Gohan paid the ultimate price

[Backstage]

[A Young Adult is seen walking around the arena wearing A Black Coat, A Black Suit, & Carrying an FGWE Bag his name is Jin Kazama]

Vince McMahon - Look at this Jin's finally here

Jim Ross - So that means all 4 of the competitors are here

[As Jin Kazama continues to walk around he runs into Kane as he turns & sees Jin then confronts him]

Jin Kazama - Well if it isn't The Devil's favorite Demon himself

Kane - What is it you want Kazama

Jin Kazama - Well you know I believe we faced each other this past week on AWF & I managed to get the advantage

Kane - Let's just say you got lucky but that dosen't change the fact that This Sunday you won't get out of this alive just like we did to the Elric Brothers & Over The Past 10 years in WWE were gonna destory everything in our path & believe me when I say everything

Jin Kazama - Hmm, it figures but like I said Kane This Sunday I'm gonna lead FGWE to victory & the ultimate Bragging Rights & nothing's gonna stand in my way of reaching that goal not even The Brothers Of Destruction AKA You & Your Brother

[Both Jin & Kane stare at each other then Jin walks off as Kane looks on]

[CAWF Announcer Table]

Jim Ross - For a minute there it looked like Kane & Jin were gonna get it one but like Jin said nothing's gonna stand in his way to lead Team FGWE To Victory

Vince McMahon - He sounds very determined but for now let's go ahead now & check out the remaining matches with CAWF representing in

[Angelica Pickles, Azula, Dora Marquez, Lois Griffin, & Dawn are shown]

Vince McMahon - And you can see we have the team of Angelica, Azula, Dora, Lois, & The Captain Dawn representing the CAWF Divas in the Diva's Survivor Series Match

Jim Ross - These 5 divas all have a different drive but there willing to do whatever it takes to overcome the odds & win

[The CCW Champion Chris Thorndyke is shown]

Vince McMahon - Then from there The CCW Champ Chris Thorndyke will take part in CAWF's corner in The 4 Way Champions

Jim Ross - Chris has The Heart, Blood, & Soul of a Hitman & he's gonna use every ounce of energy to go all the way & also there's gonna be a Special Guest Referee in this match to shake things up a little

[The Undertaker, Kane, Peter, Chris, & Brian Griffin are shown]

Vince McMahon - And speaking of Special Guest Referees he'll be the Referee in the main event with Team CAWF Consisting of The Brothers Of Destructions & The Griffins

Jim Ross - We've seen what they could do on AWF will that be enough for them to go all the way & bring home The Bragging Rights to CAWF

[Slay Me By Dave Oliver Label is shown]

Vince McMahon - And we want to thank Dave Oliver for Slay Me The Offical Theme Song of Four Crests Of Destiny

[Backstage]

[Danny Phantom, The Undertaker, Edward Elric, & Jin Kazama are shown on a split screen heading for the ring]

Jim Ross - Well folks Coming Up Next The Match we've been waiting for all night The 4 Captains of their respected teams are gonna duke it out tonight Next on Extreme

[Commercial Break]

[Promo]

Three years Ago CWF, UCW, CASZ, & TWA Collided head on for the Pay Per View Three Chains Of Destiny which broke the ratings making it the biggest cartoon crossover Pay Per View ever but Tomorrow Night We plan to shatter the record The AWF squares off with The CAWF, The WWT, & The FGWE in London, England in The Ultimate Battle for Braggin Rights all On Four Crests Of Destiny Live Tomorrow Only On Pay Per View

[CAWF Ring]

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - Ladies & Gentleman The Following Contest is The Fatal 4 Way Captains Match

[Ministry by Jim Johnson Plays]

Tony Chimel - Making his way to the ring from Death Valley weighing at 299 Pounds The Undertaker [Crowd Boos]

[The Arena Turns Drak Blue as The Undertaker enters the arena then walks to the ring & turns on the lights]

Vince McMahon - Welcome Back Everyone it's time for The Main Event of the evening & there you see The Undertaker all set to do battle

Jim Ross - Earlier tonight The Undertaker promised that he will unleash the army of the undead & after tonight they will learn their fate come tomorrow night on Pay Per View

[Terroe Time Again by Skycycle Plays]

Tony Chimel - And his opponents first from Amity Park weighing 193 pounds he is the leader of the TWO Danny Phantom [Crowd Boos]

[Danny enters the arena still looking pale after what he heard from Undertaker eariler on]

Vince McMahon - There you see Danny Phantom A Former WWT Champion & Current Leader Of The TWO set for action tonight but looks a little pale after he heard what Undertaker said in his interview earlier tonight

[FullMetal Alchemist Opening Theme Plays]

Tony Chimel - And their opponents from Resenpool, Ametris weighing at 231 Pounds he is one half of The Elric Brothers Edward Elric [Crowd Cheers]

[Edward enters the arena getting pumped up to represent AWF in tonight's match]

Jim Ross - Edward Elric one half of The Elric Brothers all set to take action tonight & get some payback on The Undertaker after that surprise attack on AWF earlier this week

[Jin Kazama's Theme Plays]

Tony Chimel - And their opponents weighing at 210 pounds Jin Kazama [Crowd Cheers]

[Jin enters the arena in his fighting attire ready to show everyone what he's made of]

Vince McMahon - Jin Kazama a big name in the world of FGWE is determined to not let anything stand in his way to lead FGWE to victory not even The Brothers Of Destructions

Jim Ross - Nor The Griffins by that matter

[All 4 Captains walk around staring at each other]

Vince McMahon - Well here we go the match of the evening

Jim Ross - This is gonna get ugly

[Bell Rings]

Vince McMahon - AND WERE UNDERWAY

[The match starts with Edward going after The Undertaker & Danny goes after Jin by giving him a punch in the face but Jin blocks & punches Danny instead & then tosses Danny over the top rope while Jin exits the Ring so they could have their battle outside the ring while in the ring Edward continues to throw punches at The Undertaker but Undertaker grabs Edward's neck & gives him a chokeslam]

Vince McMahon - Edward got Chokeslammed

[Undertaker pulls Edward to his feet then he walks up to the top rope & hits Edward with The Old School Signature Move then he let Edward go & exits the ring & confronts Jin & Danny]

Jim Ross - Uh Oh I think Undertaker wants to take out Jin & Danny too

[Danny see The Undertaker staring at him so he decided to run but Undertaker grabs Danny & pushes him to the steel steps]

Vince McMahon - Oh, right into those steel steps

[As Danny gets up he sees Undertaker & then decides to stop cowaring & fight him like a man so Danny starts to fight back & gives the Undertaker the DDT move but while the ghosts were fighting Jin as seen in the ring going for a cover 1,2, & Edward kicks out at 2 much to Jin's surprise so he helps Edward up & talk for a quick minute]

Jin Kazama - You all right

Edward Elric - Yeah I'm fine but please don't pin me like that again that was really sneaky

Jin Kazama - Okay okay so what do you say we give these people a good battle

Edward Elric - Let's do this

[Edward & Jin begin to fight each other with Edward getting the advantage & hits Jin with an Automail Clothsline knocking Jin down but Edward stops fighting then decides to sit & wait for Jin]

Jim Ross - What the heck's Jin doing he should've had the match won

Vince McMahon - I don't think that the case I think he's waiting for Jin to recover so they can continue doing battle fair sportsmanship by Edward

[While Edward waits in the ring Danny & Undertaker get back in the ring & continue to battle it out & Undertaker picks up the advantage by grabbing Danny's neck & gives him a chokeslam then he turns his attention towards Edward]

Vince McMahon - I think Undertaker want's a piece of Edward

[Undertaker grabs Edward from behind & places him in The HellsGate Submission which causes Edward to start choking]

Jim Ross - Good God, Edwards in the Hellsgate this could be over in a matter of seconds

[Unknown to Undertaker Jin recovers & sees Edward in trouble so he gets up & breaks up Undertaker's Submission & Undertaker is seen in shock as he sees Jin cracking his Knuckles showing he's ready to fight Undertaker]

Jim Ross - I think Jin what's a piece of Undertaker now

[Undertaker stares at Jin then he rolls his eyes to the back of his head then he starts to throw punches towards Jin while Jin does the same thing while Edward still unconcious has no clue what's happened but unknown to him Danny comes out from under the ring & climbs back him with him having no idea what's happening either]

Jim Ross - It's Danny where the hell did he come from

[Danny sees Undertaker taking on Jin & not noticing Edward so he knew this was his only chance to win so he runs to the rope jumps on the middle & lands the Ghostsault on Danny while The Undertaker flips Jin towards his back grabs his waist & hits him with he Tombstone Piledriver  
>with Danny watching he tells the ref to count &amp; Danny goes for the cover but as Undertaker went for the cover he sees Danny in the cover all ready so he goes &amp; tries to break it up 1,2,3, but it was already too late]<p>

[Bell Rings]

Vince McMahon - TOO LATE DANNY WON

[Danny's arms were raised in Victory as the continue Boos really Heavy ath him]

Tony Chimel - Here is your winner Danny Phantom

Vince McMahon - I don't get it where did Danny come from last time I checked he got chokeslammed

Jim Ross - We better take a look at the Instant Replay & see what happened

[Replay]

[After Danny got chokeslammed he rolled out of the ring & without anyone looking he slid under the ring]

Vince McMahon - I should've guessed Danny hid under the ring this whole time now we know everything

[As Danny continued to celebrate He gets caught by the Neck by Undertaker & sets him up for another chokeslam but before he could Kappa Mikey, Dagget, Mr Krabs, & Kankuro come in & jump on The Undertaker]

Jim Ross - It's Team WWT there saving their captain

[As Team WWT continued to Jump The Undertaker The Griffins came in & starting fighting Team WWT]

Vince McMahon - I think Team CAWF's making the save

[Peter Goes After Mr. Krabs, Chris Griffin goes after Kappa Mikey, & Brian goes after Daggett while they fight each other Kankuro decides to take out The Undertaker himself but before he could do anything]

BOOM

[Pyros exploded from the stage as Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven Plays]

Vince McMahon - Oh boy here we go

[Kane runs in & enter the ring & starts to go after Kankuro]

Jim Ross - It's starting to turn into a war outhere

[Kankuro Irish Whips Kane but has no affect so Kane grabs Kankuro's Neck slides out of the ring & chokeslams him onto the Announcer's Table]

Vince McMahon - NOT AGAIN

CRASH

Jim Ross - THAT'S THE SECOND ANNOUNCERS TABLE TONIGHT WHAT ARE THE ODDS

[Kane goes back in the ring but upon entering Danny Hit Kane in the Kiwi's & Hits The Ghostslam onto Kane after that Team WWT starts to get the Advantage]

Vince McMahon - Oh man this is not good were getting overrun by Team WWT

Jim Ross - If this happens Sunday CAWF Is Doomed

[Danny watches as Team WWT Takes down the CAWF Team until]

[Glass Shatters By Disturbed Plays]

Vince McMahon - NOW WHAT

[Danny looks up & sees Yusei Fudo riding to the ring on his Duel Runner]

Jim Ross - IT'S YUSEI FUDO HE"S COMING TO HELP TEAM CAWF

Vince McMahon - UNBELIEVABLE

[Yusei comes in & starts to take down each WWT member one by one then hits Danny in the gut & hits him with The Stunner]

Jim Ross - YUSEI HIT THE STUNNER ON DANNY

[Peter Griffin grabs Mr Krabs & plants him with The Peterbomb]

Vince McMahon - MR KRABS GOT PETERBOMBED BY PETER

[Chris tosses Kappa Mikey to the ropes & hits the 619 on them then plants The Frog Splash to boot]

Vince McMahon - CAWF's GETTING THE ADVANTAGE

[Brian grabs Daggett & hits the Doghouse piledriver on him meanwhile Undertaker grabs Kankuro by the neck while Kane slides back in the ring & grabs Kankuro's neck as well as The Brothers Of Destruction hits The Double Chokeslam onto Kankuro & after all this Team WWT makes a hasty retreat]

Vince McMahon - And there go's WWT heading for the hills

[Danny & his team watch in Shock & Anger as Team CAWF minus Undertaker & Kane celebrate in the ring while Yusei goes to the top rope & poses to the crowd as his theme song starts to play]

Vince McMahon - Thanks to Yusei Fudo team CAWF manage to overtake WWT & should this happen tomorrow CAWFs gonna be home all the Bragging Rights

Jim Ross - There will be no place to run for WWT come tomorrow night it's either Vengeance of WWT or Triumph for CAWF along with FGWE, & AWF as well who will prevail

Vince McMahon - You'll just have to find out but for now I'm Vince McMahon & he's Jim Ross & we thank you for joining us Goodnight Everybody we'll see you at Four Crests Of Destiny

[Peter, Brian, & Yusei grabs some Beers & starts drinking it while Chris Griffin starts to Dance & The Brothers Of Destruction stare at Team WWT with Danny yelling to Team CAWF You guys are dead then Jin & Edward are shown lying on the floor still knocked out as the show ends it broadcasting day]

EXTREME!

Cartoon Network

2010 Entertainment

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION ENTERTAINMENT

[Quick Note - Well there you go guys the 1st episode of Extreme is done & believe me I actually finished this in just 5 days at least I'm going a little faster on updating CAWF now right. So be sure to stick around for CAWF Blaze the last program before Four Crests Of Destiny & after that will be back on The Road To In Your House, Then The Battle Rumble, Clash Of The Titans, & CartoonMania so until next time Read & Review]


End file.
